Kiedy was nie było
by Small Drawn Ninja
Summary: Uwaga! Małe spojlery z sezonu 6! Gdy ninja wybierają się na poszukiwanie tajemniczego przedmiotu, który niefortunnie szukają piraci, okazuje się, że jest to coś o wiele potężniejszego niż im się wydawało. Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, co mogłoby się stać z Ninjago, gdyby ninja zabrakło? Teraz znajdziesz odpowiedź!
1. Chapter 1

**Uwagi:**

 **Akcja odbywa się w sezonie szóstym. W mojej wersji historii Cole nie jest już duchem, dlatego, że po prostu mi to nie pasuje w dalszych rozdziałach. Ogólna fabuła stworzona jest na podstawie sezonu szóstego, jednak ze zmienionymi elementami, jako moja teoria (lub nawet nie) dalszych losów Ninja w serialu. Jest to również odrębna historia, która może się wydarzyć, oczywiście nie licząc paru późniejszych elementów. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie dobrze tą historię. Miłego czytania!**

 **~Small**

 **Ps. Nya złamała rękę, podczas walki z wrogami.**

* * *

„ _Według tej mapy, powinniśmy udać się na... dno oceanu._ " Cole uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. Znowu musieli zejść pod wodę. Gdyby nie to, że ich misja była ważniejsza niż ważna, chłopak z chęcią by sobie odpuścił. Podobnie zresztą było z ninja ognia, który na słowo „ocean" zrobił się blady jak ściana. Mistrz ziemi nie widział chyba gorszego lęku przed wodą.

„ _Świetnie._ " Kai sarkastycznie wydukał po czym skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Poczuł delikatne kłucie w żołądku. **„ _Zaczyna się._ "** Przeleciało mu przez myśl.

 _„Czy nie uważacie, że to trochę...no nie wiem, nienormalne!?"_ Ninja piorunów najwidoczniej również nie miał ochoty na pewną kąpiel. _„Szukamy przedmiotu, o którym nic nie wiemy! A co się z tym wiąże? Niebezpieczeństwo! Czy tylko ja nie mam ochoty więcej wpadać w pułapki dla czegoś co może nawet nie istnieć?! Pytam się!"_

 _„No i wybuchł."_

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że w tej chwili nie ma co nawet mówić do Jay'a, który za ich plecami rozmawia sam ze sobą. Zdarzało się to już często i zazwyczaj przestawał po zmienieniu tematu rozmowy.

 _„Właściwie to chłopak ma trochę racji. Co jeśli popłyniemy na darmo?"_ Brunet przejechał dłonią po kolczastych włosach.

 _„Musimy zaryzykować Kai. To może być klucz do zwycięstwa, albo posłuży to zapobiegnięciu katastrofy."_ Ninja z tytanu odezwał się wreszcie.

Pomimo tego, że wiedzieli o braku jakiegokolwiek wyjścia, dało się słyszeć ciche westchnienie od każdego z pięciorga nastolatków, nie licząc marudzącego Jay'a oczywiście.

* * *

 _„No więc..."_ W tle nadal słychać było głos niebieskiego ninja. _„Ruszamy."_

 _„Łódź jest gotowa."_ Nya z kluczem w zdrowej ręce uśmiechnęła się smutno do przyjaciół. Nadal była zła na siebie, że dała się zranić.

 _„Dzięki siostra. Poradzicie sobie tutaj?"_ Kai położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

 _„Tak, damy radę. Uważajcie na siebie dobrze?"_ Przytuliła brata na pożegnanie. Obserwowała jak jej drużyna wchodzi na pokład tego, stworzonego przez nią, transportu wodnego. Wiedziała, że misja, na którą się porywali to nie przelewki, dlatego martwiła się nieco. Zwłaszcza, że nie mogła tam być wraz z nimi.

Podeszła do niewielkiego panelu zasypanego od góry do dołu różnej wielkości przyciskami i paroma dźwigniami. Pociągnęła za jedną z nich, która wywołała spuszczenie łodzi w dół. Chwyciła następną po czym powtórzyła czynność. Mechanizm zerwał liny utrzymujące „Muszlę",a ona wsunęła się do wody, powoli odpływając.

* * *

 _„Zane, jak daleko mamy jeszcze płynąć?"_ Kai usiadł na fotelu obok blaszanego przyjaciela.

 _„Przewidywany czas to 34 minuty 52 sekundy."_ Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc poddenerwowaną minę czerwonego ninja, chciał dodać mu trochę otuchy.

Pozostali z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się przepływającym obok nich rybom o różnych kolorach i rozmiarach. Jay dla zabicia czasu nadawał imię co ciekawszej sztuce po czym udawał rozmowę z nimi w „rybim" języku.

 _„Hej Kai! Patrz, ten się nazywa Kenny!"_

 _„Jay ja..."_ Ninja piorunów przerwał mu uniesieniem ręki i pociągnął do siebie.

 _„Po prostu patrz."_

Wcześniej chłopak nie przyglądał się morskim głębinom. Powoli uznawał, że ten wodny krajobraz jest mniej straszny, gdy obserwuje się go z takiej perspektywy. Rzeczy, które z początku stanowiły część całości koszmaru, teraz stały się dość przyjemne.

Nastolatek z rudawą czupryną poklepał przyjaciela i przez resztę czasu siedzieli z nosem przyklejonym do szyby łodzi podwodnej.

 _„Jak dzieci."_ Czarny ninja pokręcił głową, jednak po chwili się uśmiechnął. _„Przynajmniej Kai nam nie histeryzuje."_

 _„Słyszałem to!"_ Nadal nie odrywał wzroku od pary pomarańczowych rybek, lecz po jego głosie można było wyczuć lekką irytację. Pomimo tego zaśmiał się przyjaźnie i przyznał. _„Taak... chyba masz rację."_

* * *

Zane przyglądał się wodnemu pejzażowi przed nim. Według mapy, ich cel miał znajdować się około 100 metrów na północ. Znów złapał za stery i nakierował Muszlę w odpowiednim kierunku. Rozglądał się dookoła. Mimo wszystko liczył na jakiś wielki wrak statku, w którym ukryty byłby prosty do rozbrojenia sejf. Jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu, na drodze stanęła mu wielka kamienna ściana.

 _„Chłopaki my... mamy mały problem."_

 _„Co jest blaszaku?"_ Jay odwrócił się w stronę ninjadroida.

 _„Wygląda na to, że natrafiliśmy na przeszkodę, za którą może być to czego szukamy."_ Wystukał coś na klawiaturze a na monitorze pojawił się obraz ich położenia z lotu ptaka. _„Myślę, że nasz cel znajduje się w jaskini przed nami."_

 _„Dobra ludzie, szukamy czegoś na styl otworu, jakiejś dziury w skale."_ Lloyd podrapał się po głowie.

 _„To nie będzie konieczne."_ Oczy Zane'a zaczęły mrugać jasnym światłem. „Mogę zeskanować grubość, wszelkie zagłębienia i otwory w ścianie, wystarczająco duże, byśmy mogli przez nie przepłynąć."

Ninja z tytanu obracał głową z góry na dół, od prawej do lewej, aż w końcu zatrzymał się w miejscu. _„Mam."_ Chwycił za stery i podpłynął do zakrytego przez glony miejsca. Z łodzi nagle wysunęły się metalowe szczypce i ninjadroid odsunął zablokowane przejście.

Powoli wpłynęli do środka niewielkiego tunelu, do którego ledwie się zmieścili. Sterujący chłopak wdusił mały przełącznik zapalający lampy. Znajdowali się coraz dalej od prawdopodobnie jedynego wyjścia by po chwili ujrzeć szafirowe światło.

 _„Wooaah..."_ Tylko to w tej chwili potrafili z siebie wydusić.

Dryfowali na powierzchni wody, otoczeni dookoła siebie pięknymi kamieniami szlachetnymi o rozmiarach ludzkiej głowy, które odbijały się w tafli, przez co wyglądało to, jakby woda była z kryształu. Centrum tego cudownego miejsca całkowicie zmieniał postać rzeczy. Wysepka z wielkim wrakiem, zanurzającym się lekko. Pewnym było, że to tam mieści się ich cel.

Otworzyli kopułę łodzi i wysiedli na brzeg. Z jednej strony wejście na pokład tego rozpadającego się potwora dodawało nieśmiałości, jednak z drugiej, nastolatkowie byli ciekawi tego co mogą tam spotkać, przy czym była to ich misja, której tym razem nie mogli zepsuć.

 _„No to... zróbmy to!"_ Kai wskoczył na drabinkę tajemniczego statku i wspiął się na górę. Za nim, z lekką niepewnością, poszła reszta drużyny. Rozejrzeli się dookoła.

 _„Okay chłopaki, rozdzielamy się. Ja razem z Jay'iem i Zane'em poszukam tutaj, może jest jakaś luźna deska ze skrytką. Cole i Kai, wy pójdziecie sprawdzić pod pokładem."_ Przytaknęli porozumiewawczo i odeszli w swoje strony.

* * *

Trójka ninja włóczyła się tu i tam, jednak nie znalazła niczego. Czas coraz bardziej się dłużył. Wreszcie, zrezygnowany Jay usiadł tuż obok Lloyd'a i podparł się łokciami o kolana.

 _„Przegrana sprawa, stary. Nic tu nie ma!"_

 _„Pamiętaj, że nie wiemy co jest na niższym poziomie statku."_ Uśmiechnął się w stylu: „tracę nadzieję, ale nie chce tego okazać".

 _"Jest 50% szans, że Kai i Cole odnajdą to, czego szukamy."_

 _"Jej, dzięki Zane."_ Odparował lekko sarkastycznie niebieski ninja.

Wtedy usłyszeli pod sobą donośny krzyk, który znali aż za dobrze. Zerwali się na równe nogi i pobiegli w stronę jego źródła. Po drodze ujrzeli ledwie widoczne porozrzucane kawałki desek i różnych mebli. W środku ogromna łódź wydawała się o wiele, wiele większa.

 _„Ch-chyba nie uwierzycie, ale..."_ Cole wyciągnął drżące dłonie w stronę przyjaciół. Płomień stworzony przez Kai'a był wystarczająco silny, by mogli zobaczyć trzymany przedmiot. Po chwili ich oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

 _„To... to.."_ Nie mógł wykrztusić sparaliżowany, nie wiadomo czy ze szczęścia, czy ze strachu Jay.

 _„Wehikuł czasu."_

* * *

 _"Nya?"_ Nastolatkowi w zielonym odpowiedział głośny szmer. _"Nya? Nya! Słyszysz mnie?"_ Westchnął ciężko. Od 10 minut próbował powiedzieć siostrze Kai'a, że odnaleźli to czego szukali. Przymknął oczy i spuścił głowę, kiedy nagle w radiu odezwał się znajomy głos, a na ekranie wyświetliła się twarz.

 _"Lloyd! Tak mi przykro, nie mogłam odebrać wiadomości. Wygląda na to, że nie mieliście zasięgu."_ Dziewczyna mówiła pospiesznie. _"Więc? Znaleźliście coś?"_

 _"Tak i... może nie uwierzysz ale..."_ Wiedział, że zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale co miał zrobić? _"To jest wehikuł czasu."_ Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

 _"Co?! M-mówisz poważnie?"_

 _"Całkiem poważnie."_

Nastała krótka cisza. Blondyn rozumiał, że może to być trochę trudne do przełknięcia, on sam nadal zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem nie jest we śnie.

 _"Już wiem!_ " Nya krzyknęła wreszcie. Ze zdziwienia i ciekawości pozostali ninja zbliżyli się do rozmawiających.

 _"Ale.. ale co siostrzyczko?"_ Kai spytał z lekkim śmiechem.

 _"Dlaczego piraci szukali wehikułu!"_ Nikt nie rozumiał o co jej chodzi, więc gapili się tylko w ekran. _"Oh! Chłopcy! Piratów jest niewielu prawda? Myślę, że ta machina potrzebna im była do cofnięcia się w czasie i zabrania ze sobą swoich kumpli do naszych czasów."_

Popatrzyli na siebie, a później na nią. To miało sens.

 _"Myślę, że możesz mieć rację. Bez wehikułu nie zdziałaliby zbyt wiele."_ Odezwał się Zane.

Reszta przytaknęła głowami i odeszli w stronę fotelów. Ich misja, mimo, że dość krótka, stanowiła wyzwanie i wszyscy chcieli już zapewne wracać do domu. Ocean jest piękny, lecz nie przesadzajmy.

Nagle, piątka nastolatków poczuła zwalający z nóg wstrząs. Pewnym było, że przypadkowo w coś uderzyli. Istniało tez prawdopodobieństwo, że wcale przypadek to nie był. Klęczący na podłodze ninja nie zauważyli nawet, jak wehikuł upadł podczas domniemanego uderzenia w skały. Lloyd, który stał najbliżej przedmiotu i akurat rozmawiał z Nyą, próbował go złapać. Leżał teraz na brzuchu z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką. Wstrzymał oddech, jednak było już za późno. Rozpostarło się oślepiające światło. Gdy dziewczynę o kruczo-czarnych włosach przestał oślepiać blask, zorientowała się co się stało. Ninja zniknęli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wracam z nowym rozdziałem! Spokojnie, jeszcze nie umarłam. Zależy mi na skończeniu tego fanficka bardziej niż na innych moich opowiadaniach. Plus, postanowiłam, że prawdopodobnie nie będę tłumaczyła rozdziałów na język angielski. Bardzo mi przykro! Teraz zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

Powoli otworzył oczy. Obraz przed nim był rozmazany, jednak zauważył zarysy poszczególnych przedmiotów. Zamrugał parę razy by wyostrzyć wzrok. Zobaczył coś na kształt wnętrza podwodnej łodzi. Po chwili jego umysł zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość i przypominać sobie wydarzenia _zanim_ stracił przytomność. Poczuł zimno. Zorientował się, że leży na niewygodnej, metalowej podłodze. Podparł się chwiejnie rękami i przeszedł do pozycji siedzącej. " _ **Gdzie jestem?"**_ i **_„Co się stało?"_** były pierwszymi pytaniami jakie sobie zadał. Rozejrzał się dookoła i wreszcie, już w pełni świadomy całego, a przynajmniej częściowego zajścia. Ujrzał jak jego przyjaciele również się ocknęli. Byli tak samo zmieszani i odcięci od rzeczywistości jak on przed chwilą. Właściwie, był to całkiem zabawny widok. Spróbował wstać, ale lekko go zemdliło. Ponownie osunął się na podłogę.

 _„Już dobrze Kai. Podaj rękę."_ usłyszał w pewnym stopniu mechaniczny głos. Najwidoczniej mówiąca to osoba starała się mówić tak miękko jak było to możliwe.

 _„Zane? Czy my?..."_ spytał podnoszący się brunet.

 _„Przenieśliśmy się w czasie? Tak."_ Kai podszedł do przednich szyb łodzi. Wyglądało na to, że jego tytanowy przyjaciel obudził się pierwszy i ze spokojem określił sytuację. Następnie wynurzył się na powierzchnię i w miarę możliwości przestudiował aktualną sytuację _przyszłego_ świata. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się. Cały Zane.

 _„Jak sprawy się mają w Nin.. w przyszłym Ninjago?"_ odwrócił się do androida. Przy okazji spostrzegł, że reszta drużyny powróciła na planetę ziemię.

 _„Technicznie rzecz biorąc, ta wersja historii jest nieprawdziwa. Znajdujemy się na fałszywej według nas linii czasu. To tylko jedna z wersji jaka mogłaby się wydarzyć. Jeśli wrócimy do naszych czasów, istnieje 99,8 % szans, że to co miało tu miejsce nigdy nienastanie. Jednak gdyby się nie udało, będziemy bezpośrednio odpowiedzialni za wszystko i..."_

 _„Zaraz, zaraz. Jak to 'jeśli wrócimy'?"_ Ogarnięty już w sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdują Cole, skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

 _„Właśnie Zane, mów co jest grane, bo z tego co tam widzę_ – tu wskazał na krajobraz za szybą – _nie jest za dobrze."_ Jay również przyłączył się do rozmowy. Każdy pragnął wyjaśnień.

 _„No więc.."_ ninja lodu zawahał się. Czy miał im powiedzieć czego się dowiedział? Czy to nie będzie zbyt przerażające dla ludzi, którzy z całego serca pragną pokoju dla każdego z istniejących wymiarów? Ninjago to ich dom. Co będzie gdy.. _„Prawdopodobnie... przegapiliśmy jedną z największych wojen naszych czasów."_

Chwilowo zamarli.

 _„To żart?"_

 _„Naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłby żartować?"_

 _„To nie pora na głupie kawały Zane!"_

 _„..."_

 _„Zane?"_

 _„..."_

 _„Hej?"_

 _„Mówię poważnie. Ninjago zostało zniszczone."_

* * *

 _„Okay, więc wiemy, że ktoś, nie wiadomo kto, najechał na Ninjago. Przykro mi to mówić chłopaki, ale to zbyt mało informacji by wyjść na zewnątrz, a bez tego nie znajdziemy wehikułu. Czuje się trochę jak na kolejce górskiej. To jest jak błędne koło!"_

Lloyd już trochę uspokojony próbował obmyślić ewentualny plan działania. Nie mogą tu zostać na wieki,a z kolei istnieje zagrożenie, że _coś_ lub ktoś napadnie ich na zewnątrz. Ich życie po obwieszczeniu Zane'a, że wehikułu nie ma w żadnym miejscu na łodzi, wcale nie stało się prostsze. Chyba nie mieli wyboru... musieli wyjść na ląd. Mimo wszystko, każdego z nich ciekawiło co, lub kogo tam zastaną, jednak lęk przed aktualnie rządzącym Imperatorem szybko zabijał ową wrodzoną ciekawość.

 _„Nasz cel jest stosunkowo prosty. Przeszukać miasto, znaleźć wehikuł i wrócić do domu. W teorii cały plan może spalić na panewce."_

 _„Ale mamy inną opcję? Cokolwiek się stanie, musimy uratować przyszłość!"_

Pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Rzadko się to zdarzało w przypadku, kiedy Jay coś powiedział.

 _„Myślę, że to najlepszy i jedyny sposób."_ Lloyd podszedł do wygodnego, brązowego fotela obok tego, który należał do kapitana. _„Zane, kurs na Ninjago City!"_

* * *

Czas dłużył się nieubłaganie. Na pokładzie łodzi panowała grobowa cisza i czuć było rosnące napięcie. Niepokój był zrozumiany. Przecież nie codziennie przeskakuje się kilkadziesiąt lat w przód. Swoją drogą, ninja nie wiedzieli nawet o ile lat przeniósł ich wehikuł. Te czasy były dla nich jedną wielką zagadką. Wreszcie się zatrzymali. Byli wystarczająco blisko by sucho wylądować na ziemi. Z tej odległości miasto wyglądało na jeszcze bardziej zniszczone. Weszli za mury dawnej metropolii. Naciągnęli na twarz swoje maski i wyciągnęli broń, którą zabrali na ich podwodną podróż. Wyczuwali znajdujące się w centrum niesamowite pokłady zła i chęci mordu. Kai przełknął ślinę. Co tu znajdą?

Wtedy jak na zawołanie usłyszeli dźwięk przewracanej puszki. Ujrzeli wyłaniającą się z zaciemnionego zaułka postać. Na to co zobaczyli, nikt nie mógł być przygotowany.

* * *

 **Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, powtórzenia i takie tam. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo długości rozdziału się wam podobało. Serdeczne dzięki, do zobaczenia następnym razem!**

 **~Small**


	3. Chapter 3

_Wtedy jak na zawołanie usłyszeli dźwięk przewracanej puszki. Ujrzeli wyłaniającą się z zaciemnionego zaułka postać. Na to co zobaczyli, nikt nie mógł być gotowy._

W ciemnościach straconego miasta odbił się blask kryształowego ostrza. Usłyszeli przeciągliwy syk, któremu po chwili zaczął towarzyszyć ponury śmiech. Znów coś błysnęło. Tym razem zobaczyli niewielki biało-żółty punkt z krwisto-czerwoną kreską. Poczuli rządzę mordu. Chęć egzekucji, zemsty lub kary, to nie było ważne. Istotnym było to, że miała ona zostać wykonana na nich. Stworzenie wysunęło się bliżej grupy. Więcej nieprzyjemnych odgłosów. Teraz to widzieli. Wróg ich otoczył.

 _„Kogo my tu.. hm mamy?"_ powiedział powoli, jakby specjalnie chciał przedłużyć ich niepewność. Przypełznął bardziej w ich stronę. W słabym świetle latarni zobaczyli fioletowe łuski, których mieli nadzieję nigdy więcej nie spotkać. Pozostali poszli w ślady najwidoczniej dowodzącego towarzysza.

Ninja przełknęli ślinę. Ich głowy próbowały przeanalizować sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli. Podróbki Anakondowców stworzone przez Chen'a zostały zesłane do Przeklętej Krainy, więc jakim cudem do cholery stoją tu teraz przed nimi i wyrażają ogromną chęć poćwiartowania każdego w drobne kosteczki, a następnie ugotowania i pożarcia na kolację?! Gdy znaczna część drużyny zadawała sobie to pytanie i próbowała ułożyć w głowie szybki plan ucieczki, druga niewiele myśląc rzuciła się na wężowca. Jak inteligentnie.

 _„KAI, DO CHOLERY! CO TY WYPRAWIASZ IDIOTO?!"_

Ledwo udało im się dostrzec jak posyła szybkie cięcia w brzuch każdemu kolejnemu przeciwnikowi. Może nie był tak szybki jak Griffin Turner, ale jeśli wszyscy Mistrzowie Żywiołów mieliby konkurować w tej dziedzinie, Kai zająłby drugie miejsce.

Zaskoczeni i wytrąceni z równowagi oraz ogołoceni z pewności siebie, przy czym, nie zapominajmy, że ranni Anakondowcy szybkim „ślizgiem" się wycofali.

Pozostali ninja, stojący w formacji obronnej nr 4 przyglądali się temu zajściu z dziwnym uczuciem chłodu na karku. Po chwili, odprężeni już wystarczająco by wydać z siebie dźwięk, jednak nadal w przygotowaniu na kolejny atak podeszli bliżej przyjaciela.

 _„Okay, pięknie, ale CO TO DO JASNEJ BYŁO?!"_ Jay wyraźnie skołowany, zlepiał powoli wszystkie dotychczasowe wydarzenia.

 _„Jak to co? To się nazywa kontratak. Przeliterować ci? K-o-n-t.."_

 _„Dobra starczy. Nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobiłeś panie 'Działam szybciej niż myślę', ale powinniśmy stąd spadać i znaleźć jakiś ludzi. Co wy na to?"_ spytał Cole.

 _„Brzmi jak plan. W drogę!"_

* * *

Nie mogli iść ulicą, to było pewne. Skrycie mieli nadzieję, że te fioletowe dranie nie zawiadomią swojego przywódcy. Ah.. marzenia.

Aktualnie skakali z budynku na budynek, w końcu są ninja, nie? Ich pech był taki, że po drodze nie zobaczyli nikogo oprócz niemałej armii wroga. Nadal nie wiedzieli jak powrócili do Ninjago. Przecież nie mogli się pojawić po pstryknięciu palcami jakiegoś taniego złoczyńcy, który zrobił to bo mu się nudziło. Tą sprawę trzeba wyjaśnić... Tak jak wszystkie pozostałe zresztą.

Przystanęli na chwilę by odpocząć... na dachu jakiegoś, o dziwo niezniszczonego wieżowca. Kai spojrzał w górę. Z tego miejsca jeszcze lepiej widać było twierdzę wroga. U szczytu dało się zauważyć purpurową mgiełkę. To nie znaczyło nic dobrego. Zastanawiał się kim może być ich przeciwnik. Overlord? Miasto miało odcienie, jakby zostało zalane ciemną materią. Chen? To by wyjaśniało wężo-ludzi. Myślał też co się działo z jego bliskimi... wszyscy przyjaciele, siostra, sensei, jego niedoszła dziewczyna. Martwił się o wszystkich mieszkańców. Obejrzał się do tyłu. Wypadało by się przespać i odczekać do jutra. W nocy i tak niewiele widzieli.

 _„Zatrzymamy się tu. Dzisiaj już nikogo nie znajdziemy."_

 _„Przejąłeś dowodzenie Kai? O ile pamiętam, ostatnio bycie przywódcą ci nie wyszło."_ Jay zaśmiał się ironicznie.

 _„To było ostatnio. Teraz będzie inaczej."_ Odpowiedział bardziej do siebie niż do przyjaciela. Ten to niestety zauważył.

 _„Co jest z tobą? Zachowujesz się jak nie ty. W porządku?"_

 _„Po prostu się martwię. Nie chcę, żeby przyszłość wyglądała w ten sposób. I to z naszej winy."_ zacisnął pięści i spuścił wzrok. Jednak natychmiast go podniósł. _„Pójdę jeszcze tylko zbadać teren."_ I wyskoczył.

 _„CZEKAJ! Przynieś mi żaaarcie!"_ usiadł i schował twarz w dłonie. _„Jestem taki głodny!"_

* * *

Przeszukał już parę sklepów i pustych domów. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie.. eh, kogokolwiek. Tak się niestety nie stało. Już miał wracać gdy coś złapało go od tyłu i przycisnęło do ściany. Próbował się wydostać, ale ręce nie ustępowały. Zaraz...ręcę?! Odwrócił głowę na tyle, by móc zobaczyć twarz postaci, która wprowadziła go w tak nieprzyjemną pozycję. Jego oczy zwęziły się. Te niebieskie oczy. W pierwszej chwili zupełnie nie podobne do tych jego, ale później podobieństwo widać jak na dłoni. Znalazł ją.

* * *

W tej samej chwili chłopcy próbowali ułożyć się wygodnie na zimnej podło.. eghem, zimnym dachu. To nie było do końca proste. Zaangażowali się w to do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyli wchodzących dziurą na górę tajemniczych postaci. Nagle coś złapało Jay'a za stopę.

 _„Cole? Czy ty.. złapałeś mnie za stopę?"_

 _„N-nie?"_

 _„Więc... k-kto?"_

Podniósł się i zobaczył dwie małe łapki około sześcioletniego chłopczyka, który uśmiechał się słodko. Spojrzał za niego. Stało tam siedmioro dorosłych w poszarpanych ubraniach wojennych. Jedna z kobiet ściskała ręce na piersi i trzęsła się niespokojnie z łzami w oczach.

 _„Kim jesteście?"_ Spytał Lloyd.

 _„Jesteśmy buntownikami. Dowódca kazał nam was sprawdzić."_ Odezwał się mężczyzna, który miał na oko 24 lata i bliznę na twarzy od lewego ucha aż do kącika ust.

 _„Sprawdzić?"_

 _„Jeśli jesteście ludźmi mamy was zabrać do bazy, jeśli czymś... innym... zabić"_ uśmiechnął się ciepło _„Macie szczęście."_

Spojrzeli po sobie po czym wstali. Z lekką niepewnością podeszli do grupy. W duchu byli jednak szczęśliwi. Znaleźli ich.


	4. Chapter 4

_Przeszukał już parę sklepów i pustych domów. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie.. eh, kogokolwiek. Tak się niestety nie stało. Już miał wracać gdy coś złapało go od tyłu i przycisnęło do ściany. Próbował się wydostać, ale ręce nie ustępowały. Zaraz...ręce?! Odwrócił głowę na tyle, by móc zobaczyć twarz postaci, która wprowadziła go w tak nieprzyjemną pozycję. Jego oczy zwęziły się. Te niebieskie oczy. W pierwszej chwili zupełnie nie podobne do tych jego, ale później podobieństwo widać jak na dłoni. Znalazł ją._

Krępujący jego ciało chwyt ustąpił na tyle, by można było dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć. _Kobieta_ , o wiele już spokojniejsza, przyglądała się dokładnie nastolatkowi. Miał wrażenie, że jej wzrok dociera do najdalszych zakątków jego duszy, i że skończy dopiero, gdy znajdzie to, czego szuka. Znał to spojrzenie.

Powoli czarnowłosa odsunęła od niego drżące ręce. Kai zastanawiał się ile może mieć lat. Pomimo, że na oko wyglądała jak 35-latka, zaskoczyła go i chwilowo unieruchomiła. Nie to, że sam nie potrafiłby się uwolnić.

Po jej, wyżłobionych smutkiem, policzkach poleciały pojedyncze łzy. Ten stan nie trwał jednak zbyt długo, gdyż kobieta rozpłakała się na amen. Teraz oboje byli już pewni.

„ _Kai! Ty żyjesz!"_

Stał chwilę w bezruchu. Miał 100% gwarancji, że to jego siostra, ale mimo wszystko nie potrafił wydać z siebie nawet najmniejszego dźwięku. To była chyba jedna z tych licznych sytuacji, kiedy stoi się jak kołek zamiast cieszyć z chwili niesamowitego szczęścia, jakie się ma.

Zaczął intensywnie myśleć, jak wydrzeć się z nieprzyjemnego poczucia paraliżu, jednak przeszkodziła mu, aktualnie starsza, choć wcześniej młodsza, Onee-chan*. Uderzając go „delikatnie" w tył głowy.

„ _Arghh!" potarł bolące miejsce „Nie cierpię gdy to robisz, Nya."_

„ _Muszę się o ciebie troszczyć braciszku."_ Miejsce wilgoci na twarzy zastąpił słodki uśmiech małej dziewczynki, którą niedawno była.

Zaśmiali się niczym dzieciaki. Niewinne, mające przed sobą całe życie. Trochę jakby cofnęli się w czasie, lecz prawda była prosta do zrozumienia. Było zupełnie na odwrót.

 _„Kai, reszta drużyny... Jest z tobą, prawda?"_ Kobieta spoważniała.

Przytaknął porozumiewawczo głową.

 _„Świetnie. W takim razie, nie ma czasu do stracenia."_

Podbiegła do ciemnej uliczki. Zdawała się ciemniejsza niż czerń, przez co sprawiała wrażenie niekończącej się. Po chwili zniknęła. Nastolatek rzucił się w pościg za czarnowłosą. Wbiegł pomiędzy ściany zniszczonych od dawna wieżowców.

 _„Nya! Gdzie jesteś?"_ Zawołał z braku orientacji w terenie. Przecież dokładnie znał to miasto... Jak wiele się tu zmieniło?

 _„Idź przed siebie i... patrz pod nogi!"_

Zwolnił i szedł, ostrożnie kładąc stopy na betonowym chodniku. Mrok zdawał się otaczać go jeszcze bardziej. Nagle, przestał czuć grunt pod nogami i ześlizgnął się w dół, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc się zwisającego z sufitu, przy otworze, sznura. Wyciągnął rękę i zapalił niczym pochodnię. Pod sobą ujrzał, czekającą już na niego, Nyę.

Wyszukał odpowiedniego do zeskoczenia punktu na podłodze, po czym puścił przedmiot, dzięki któremu nie zaliczył nieprzyjemnego starcia z twardą posadzką.

Ze zwinnością kota, gładko wylądował tuż obok siostry. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszędzie panowała ciemność, a jedyne co mógł zobaczyć to zarys korytarza, delikatnie oświetlanego za pomocą jego ręki. Słowa przenośni _„pod latarnią jest najciemniej"_ przetestował na sobie w wyjątkowo dosłowny sposób.

Wtedy usłyszał dźwięk rozsuwających się _głazów,_ a tunel, w którym się znajdowali rozbłysł jasnym światłem. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Nya pociągnęła go za sobą, gasząc przy okazji płomień unoszący się na dłoni.

 _„Nya?"_ szepnął cicho, jakby w obawie, że ściany mogą mieć jednak uszy i w tajemnicy ich podsłuchują.

 _„Tak, Kai?"_ z jakiegoś powodu, również przybrała ton używany przez brata.

 _„Chciałbym... Ty na pewno wiesz..."_ nastolatek uporczywie próbował dobrać słowa _„Co tu się stało? Dlaczego Ninjago tak wygląda? Co przegapiliśmy?"_

Czarnowłosa spuściła głowę. Najwidoczniej trafił na ciężki temat,ale mimo wszystko... musiał poznać prawdę.

 _„Otóż Kai... najlepiej będzie zacząć od początku..."_

* * *

 _„Oh! Oooh! To jest takie przecuudowne!"_ szli zaledwie dwadzieścia minut, a już mieli dosyć. Jay'a.

„Cieszę się, że ci się podoba Jay-san." usłyszeli pełen satysfakcji głos chłopaka w wieku około piętnastu lat. Młody najwyraźniej znalazł sobie obiekt podziwu. Szkoda, że był nim ten rozgadany rudzielec. Prowadzili, według pozostałych członków drużyny, no, może nie licząc Zane'a, strasznie nudną rozmowę o oprogramowaniach, maszynach i innych sprzętach w ich zasięgu.

 _„...A to wszystko działa dzięki naszej niezastąpionej taicho-sama**. Ta kobieta jest niesamowita, mówię wam!"_ o dziwo, zachwyt Kid'a, bo tak na imię miał nastolatek, zainteresował ninja.

 _„Taicho-sama? Kto to?"_

 _„Szefowa całej tej organizacji. Założyła ją wiele lat temu, tuż po... eghem. Była pierwszą osobą, która postanowiła postawić się **jej**." wzdrygnął się na to słowo „Nikt nie wie ile Pani Kapitan ma lat, a tylko nieliczni znają jej imię. Mimo wszystko jest dla każdego bardzo miła i z każdym ma kontakt. Gdyby nie ona, to nie wiem co by się z nami stało. Wiecie, kiedyś Ninjago chroniła grupa bohaterów, ale po ich zniknięciu..."_

 _„Zniknięciu..."_ Cole westchnął. Mistrzowie żywiołów zaczęli trawić te informacje z niezbyt wesołą miną. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że aktualny świat wygląda tak _przez nich._ No i... kim była taicho-sama? Za dużo pytań, za mało odpowiedzi. Pomimo ich prób dowiedzenia się czegoś, nikt nie chciał wyśpiewać wystarczająco dużo. Mogli tylko czekać.

Z ich rozmyślań wyrwał ich głos Kid'a. Powiedział tylko, że teraz muszą się rozstać i zaraz ktoś po nich przyjdzie, a potem zniknął.

Mieli czas na rozejrzenie się po wielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym się znaleźli. Błądzili wzrokiem po setce ekranów, na których, za pośrednictwem zręcznych palców uderzających w klawiaturę, co chwila coś znikało i się pojawiało. Widzieli mnóstwo maszyn przekraczających ich czasy. _Taa.. w końcu to przyszłość, nie?_ Ludzie, którzy ich mijali, przypatrywali się im, jakby byli nie z tej planety. Dlaczego?

Nagle wszyscy zerwali się i z nieskazitelną postawą zasalutowali. Nastolatkowie usłyszeli postukiwanie butów. Najwyraźniej miała ich zaszczycić jakaś, nie lubiąca wysokich obcasów, kobieta.

Wtedy do pomieszczenia weszła _ona._ Miała na sobie czerwone kimono, a na szyi lśnił złoty wisiorek z płomyczkiem. Kruczoczarne włosy sięgały ramion, a grzywka zgrabnie opadała na czoło. Wokół rozległo się echo słów: "Konbanwa*** taicho-sama!" Za nią wszedł, najwyraźniej młodszy, chłopak o szpiczastych, kasztanowych włosach. Zaraz...

 _„KAI CHOLERO JEDNA! CO TU SOBIE MYŚLISZ, GŁĄBIE?!"_ ciszę przerwał nie kto inny jak...

 _„Jay! CICHO BĄDŹ!"_ bardziej krzyknął niż szepnął Lloyd, po czym uderzył nieszczęsnego niebieskiego ninja prosto w głowę.

 _„Chłopcy wy... nic a nic się nie zmieniliście!"_ starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się wesoło. Natomiast ninja przybrali inteligentny wyraz twarzy typu „eee?"

* * *

*Onee - siostra/brat

**Taicho - kapitan

***Konbanwa - dobry wieczór

Postanowiłam, że skoro Ninjago jest wzorowane na Chinach i Japonii, to warto zamieścić tu kilka zwrotów czy słówek z języka japońskiego. Tak na marginesie, dzisiejszy rozdział jest dłuższy niż poprzedni, mam nadzieję, że czytający się cieszą. Niestety nie wiem, kiedy dodam next'a, zależy co będę robiła w ferie :)

Pozdrawiam cieplutko, Small :D

Ps. Jest tam gdzieś u was śnieg?


End file.
